Running with the wolves
by Maddyhatter13
Summary: Jynx is this normal girl, then she meets Axel. Her brother. and then everything changes. It is T for now, will be M later on!
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-top: 0cm; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;"I put my lights off and started to drift when I heard a noise from the window, so I got up to have a look. I saw a boys face in the window, he looks to be the same age as I am. "Who are you?" I asked, and he went off. Weird. I went back to sleep, thinking who that boy was./span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" It was a regular day, wake up, get dressed, run to school then wait outside the gates for my best friend, Lilia. I waited and waited. And waited. And waited, then the bell rang, and I went inside. The corridors were full of hustle and bustle, kids running to their classes, first years looking clueless. I made my way to my classroom and sat down next to an empty seat, where Lilia would have been. The class rose as the teacher came in, accompanied by the same boy that was at my window!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;"'Good morning Mr. Thor' "Mr Bore" I muttered under my breath. The class chanted then sat down again. Mr 'Bore' introduced the boy as Axel and as there were no more spare seats anywhere else, he was to sit next me. Great. He slumped into the seat 'Axel' he said. I stayed silent until he said his name again "Jynx" I said and then turned my attention to my book. After class he came up to me again 'Jynx, we need to talk' and with that he grabbed my arm and started to drag me away, so I twisted his arm and pinned him against a locker "Don't mess with me" I hissed, and I walked away, twirling a strand of my raven black hair. I walked into biology and groaned. He was in Lilia's seat. Again. I sat down reluctantly. 'Jynx, please' I ignored him as the teacher came in and we got to work. The bell rang for lunch and I shot out of there and headed to Lilia and I's usual spot to smoke, I leaned against the crumbly wall and scrabbled in my navy-blue shoulder bag for the box, one left, I took it carefully and lit it, closed my eyes and took a long drag and inhaled. I opened my eyes and saw Axel running towards me. May aswell ask him. 'I need t- ' "Why where you at my window last night?" I demanded, my cigarette waving wildly. He scratched the back of his head 'There's no easy way to tell you this Jynx but' He looked me in my eyes and gripped me on my shoulders tightly. I opened my mouth, but he spoke first. 'You are my sister' I stared then gathered myself. "Are you crazy?! You cannot be my brother! He died when I was 3!" He looked serious, that's when I realised this is the truth. My vision started to get blurry and I fell back and hit the back of my head on the ground, the last thing I saw was Axel looking over me, worried and shouting for help./span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;"I woke up seeing a white ceiling and a bright light. "Oh, dear lord, don't tell me I died?" then something was touching my hand. I sat up in alarm. Axel was at my side, holding my hand. A machine next to me emitted a beep and Axel woke up 'Jynx! You're awake! Doctor!' He shouted as he stood up in joy. I let go of him and clutched my head. "Ouch, my heads sore…." The doctor burst into the room 'Thank goodness you're awake Jynx. Do you remember anything?' I sighed. "Not much, only that I was at school, and Axel told me I was his sister and then my vision started to get blurry" The doctor noted something down slowly then looked at me. I waited in suspense. He eventually said 'Jynx, that was over a month ago. You've been in a coma' His words shook me "What?" I snapped as he gestured to the table next to me. Cards and presents were on the table, and grapes, didn't think I would get grapes. The room began to get fuzzy and I lay down, to sleep. As I drifted I heard the doctor say something 'Have you told her what you are yet? What she is?' Axel sighed 'no' he said, the doctor left the room and I fell asleep breathing in the hospital smells./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;"Chapterspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span2/span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #333333; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"I woke up again to the familiar white ceiling and white light, I sat up and stretched. The doctor came in at that moment 'how are you feeling Jynx?' he asked me sincerely/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #333333; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Tired" I admitted "I just woke up" I ate a grape from the table and spat it out immediately. They had been here for a month, so it was likely that they were mouldy or something. The doctor asked me some questions, simple questions like who my parents were, their age, my name, my age, school and my address. One questions took me by surprise 'Are you adopted?' I stared, what would make him ask that?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #333333; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No." I said immediately "What would make you say that?" I say as Axel walked in, the doctor looked very…..odd. Axel sat down next to me and my parents came in and sat on the other side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #333333; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"'Jynx, we need to tell you something.' My mum said and looked into my eyes. I looked back. 'You are actually adopted and not human' I burst out laughing "Yeah right mum, good one! Where's the hidden camera?" I say still laughing, when I realize no one else is laughing I look around for answers and then stop laughing "Fuck. You're not joking, are you?" I sigh "If you aren't my parents, who are my parents?" Axel shifts around uncomfortably "what?" I ask him. 'Our parents are dead, I'm your only family left' I buried my head in my knees and started to cry, strong hands gripped around me and pulled me close. I looked up and it was Axel, I just hugged him, I was safe with him, right? He was my brother. Nightfall came, and Axel was gone, finally. I went to the window and opened the scratchy, violet curtains to reveal the tree's swaying in time with the wind, and the moon! Oh it was glorious! The moon shone brightly, and it was telling me, no, it was persuading me to go out there, then I heard something in my mind emGo out! Get out! /emMy hand automatically touched the cold, metal surface of the handle and pushed it, the wind blew in and alarms blared. emThis is your chance! Get out!/em I stepped out the window and felt the wind blowing on me, then I fell, and everything hurt. Pain from my legs, arms even my head! When I looked back up I tried talking but no words came out emFinally! Jynx! Thank you, I've been in your body for too long. /emI was shocked, 'who are you?' I thought, as I obviously couldn't talkem I am Raven, I am your wolf. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI',sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;"Chapter 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;"I woke up again on the cold, wet grass. "Brrr" I sat up and looked around me, I was no where near the hospital. emLast night was fun! Thanks, Jynx /emOh come on! Raven is still in my head?! Ugh. I stood up and started walking. emNo, no, no! Not that way! That goes to the hospital! We are free! Don't you get that? /emI sighed and walked the other way, I froze as I heard rustling all around me "Who's there?" I said fiercely "I'm not afraid! I have a-" I picked up a stick "I have a gun! I'm not afraid" I clutched the rough exterior of the stick and walked cautiously towards a bush and a pair of hands grabbed me down! I hit the hands with the stick and a head emerged, So I hit the persons head and ran off emThat was close Jynx! Way too close! /em I ran in another direction, and then found myself staring into the face of Axel. "Jeez Axel, give me some warning to when you do that next time" I jumped from his arms and slapped him, he clutched his cheek and staggered backwards 'what the fuck was that for!?' he said angrily, and started to walk, taking big steps. "That" I say "Was for not telling me about Raven" He stared 'How did you know about her?' He asked. "Raven took over my body last night. And I turned into a wolf, care to explain, brother?" Axel sighed and offered his hand. "Why should I take it?" I narrowed my eyes 'Trust me Jynx' I sighed and took his hand and everything around us got blurrier and blurrier and then the scenery had changed, we were in a village. There were wicker huts, blowing smoke from the chimney holes and children were running around, the village woman were making a living, I heard noises of fighting, so I looked behind us and there was a training ground! "Oh how beautiful" I smiled softly "This is where I was born, wasn't it?" I looked Axel in the eyes and he smiled. 'Yes, welcome Jynx, Welcome home' He grabbed my hand again and led me to a bigger hut. "Wow! I take it this is th-" I bumped into a man "oh! I am so sorry, let me help you up!" I offered a hand to the man on the ground, he sighed, got up and brushed himself off. 'No need, Axel I take it this is Jynx?' The man infront of me said, I realized something 'Yes, she is' He was the Alpha "Oh my gosh, Alpha! I am sooo sorry, I didn't know. I am Jynx" I smiled and bowed my head and the Alpha lifted my chin up. 'And I am Alpha Johnston, although as Axel here is my Beta, Rhydian will do" He smiled and walked off. "You're the Beta?!" I asked Axel, shocked. 'yes' he said importantly 'let me show you were you will be sleeping' He let go of my hand and I followed him down the corridors, back outside to another hut, big, but not as big as the Alpha's hut. "This is amazing!" Axel led me inside, into a big room with a double bed. The walls were blue and black, with wolves on them, the bed had a teal duvet with black dots and the pillows were the same, there was a closet on one side, I walked towards it and it was walk in. A frickin walk in closet! There was a vanity on one side and another door, I went through it and there was a bathroom, a bath, toilet, sink and a mirror was in it, I was staying in an en-suite bedroom! I l smiled and hugged Axel "Thank you so much Axel!" I jumped on my bed and looked under, book, loads of them! "Now scoot mister! I need to get dressed!" I got up and went to the door, then I shut it and went to the closet. I came back out wearing a navy blue tank top, Gradient denim jeans, a light blue cardigan and some black converse, I walked over to my vanity, straightened my hair then put on a panama, no make up. I stood up and sat on my bed then grabbed a book. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;"I got up to answer the door, the beds springs creaked as I stood up. I opened the door and a girl was standing there, I inspected her. She was a tall bubbly girl, wearing soft shades of blue and long brown hair, she bounced into my room and I shut the door 'Hi Jynx!' She exclaimed with a big voice 'Im Jazzy! I was your BFF before you came out the pack!' I smiled "Jazzy, hi. Wow! You sure have a big personality" I say, finding the right words. She nodded and dragged me out the room. 'Alpha told me to show you the training grounds, although I would never train, and im sure you wouldn't either, right?' She says looking at me seriously. "No, I actually want to train" I try to explain without making her upset 'oh…' she says and trails off, she makes a face like she was about cry "Oh, please don't cry!" I say as we walk. She shakes her head and looks towards something, I follow her gaze to see someone in the forest looking straight at me, it was a cold, hard stare then the person ran off. I shuddered. "All the more reason to train" I say to myself, Jazzy walks off silently and I walk carefully to the tall man in the middle, "Excuse me, Alpha Johnston sent me here to train" I say confidently as I look around, not one girl. Wow. The man turned around and growled 'Excuse me little girlie, Alpha Johnston was wrong. No girl has trained with us. Ever' He emphasized the 'ever' I sighed. "Exactly, that's why I am coming to train. I can deal with it." I say. "Tell you what, I challenge your best runner to a race, from here to the edge of the forest and back. If your runner wins then I'll go away" The man nodded 'that would be me' he said. "And you are?" I asked, 'Beta Hunter' He replied. Wait. There were two Beta's!? I chuckled. This will be easy. "And don't you want to know what I get if I win?" I ask. He shook his head and got ready to race. I stood where I was, Alpha Johnston came over 'Ross!' He yelled, the Betas head turned around to look at him. 'Yes Alpha?' He said as he stood up 'Are you going to let Jynx join you?' I sighed "I can take him, let me. Plus, we've already made a deal, right Beta?" I said, the Beta nodded, and Alpha sat down to watch. I stood, waiting, then Alpha shouted 'Go!' and I rushed off fast, the wind rushed past me and I smiled, then emLet me!/em Raven shouted in my mind, I smiled happily as we reached the edge of the forest, I turned around and the wind rushes faster, as my eyes turned silver and Raven was whooping with joy, I growled and reached the starting line again. "Yes!" I said happily as Beta Hunter was halfway from coming back, I sat down. One person started to clap then the rest of the people in training applauded. Beta Hunter came up to me in a rage 'How the fuck did you beat me?! NO ONE can beat me' He thundered. I chuckled "Well, one person has, and that persons a girl, so I win. And you know what I get if I win? I get to train with you guys, so get ready." I say "I'll be here. Tomorrow. At the crack of dawn" I say as I stand up and walk away triumphantly./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;" Chapter 5/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0cm; text-align: center; line-height: 21.6pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;"BEEP BEEP BE-/span/p  
p style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #333333;"I woke up entangled in my sheets, groaning, as the alarm went off. "Shut the fuck up!" I grumbled as I grabbed a rock from under my pillow and hit the alarm with it. The alarm stopped. I flung my duvet to the side and rolled out of bed. I scratched my head as I made my way to my closet. I picked out a regular black sports bra, some black leggings, a pinkish crop top and some white trainers. I walked over to my dressing table and placed on a cap with wolves on. I put on some lip balm and headed out my room and to the training fields. When I got there, no one was there. Not even Beta Ross. "Lazy gits" I muttered as I started stretching. I stood up and started jogging laps around the field, I was on my third lap when Alpha Johnston, followed by Axel and Beta Ross, arrived on the field. 'Jynx!' Axel shouted. I stopped and walked over to them just as the other men jogged over. "What?" I asked as I took a sip of water. "I did say I would be here at the crack of dawn. Just waiting for you lazy gits to show up" I muttered that last part. 'I heard that Jynx' Beta Ross said. "You were meant to." I state. Alpha Johnston, Axel and Beta Ross go off to stretch as I sip some water. 'Alright men!' Beta Ross shouted out. 'We have a girl joining us' I heard shouts of disproval and saw looks of disgust. 'She is Beta Axel's sister. Jynx, I have to warn you, we won't go easy on you.' I nodded. "I didn't expect you to Beta" I replied. Beta Ross started by running laps with us, then we did races. I went against the two Beta's. At the same time. "Not fair guys!" I shouted as they laughed at me. "Fine. But don't go crying to mummy once you've lost" I retorted. Alpha Johnston shouted 'Go!' and I ran off fast, the wind rushed past me and I smiled happily as we reached a man at the end, I turned around and the wind rushes faster, as my eyes turned silver. I reached the starting line again, collapsing in a heap, sipping my water. I chuckled as the two Beta's arrived at the same time. "Like I said. Don't go crying off to someone." I stood up. "Who's next?" I shouted jokingly, no one stood up. "No one? Alright then…" Alpha Johnston stood up. 'Now Jynx, while Ross is teaching the men some basic self-defence, I will be teaching you separately, alright?' I nodded and followed him off. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; color: #343434;"br /br /spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Segoe UI', sans-serif; color: #343434;"" As you are a woman, kidnappers will mainly be men. Kidnapper will try to manipulate your mind Jynx; do not let them. If they confront you, then you must stay calm and collected. This is why predators or kidnappers prey mostly on women; they are frantic and focus more on screaming than on defending themselves. A battle of your brilliance and their cunningness is sure to ensue during a confrontation, so do not let them win. I repeat, do NOT let them win. Also, it may be a wise choice to act as if you knew nothing of fighting for a while; allow them to beat you up a bit. They will think that they have won, and that's when they will be most vulnerable. This would be the ideal time to pry your kidnapper for information. Act as though you need to know why they are hurting you, and they will not be able to resist sharing everything with you. Once they have done that, you jab your kidnapper in the stomach multiple times and kick them repeatedly in the groin. If they are able to somehow manage to get to their feet and jump on you, you will have no choice but to pull this barrette out your hair and stab him anywhere you see fit." Alpha Johnston took out something from his pocket, he pulled out a glittering piece of jewellery. The illuminated jewel was a ruby hair clip, meant to pull strands of hair away from a face. It was the most expensive stone I had ever seen, and I stared at it unbelievably. "Woah…..Alpha Johnston!" He glared at me. "Sorry, Rhydian" I corrected "Where did you get this?" He placed it in the palm of my hand and my fingers glided across it. "Its beautiful" I whispered. "Thank you" He nodded and walked off, so I walked off to my room. I took off my cap, replacing it by sliding the barrette into my hair./span/p 


End file.
